


Reading is Fundamental

by JediDiplomat



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Disability, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDiplomat/pseuds/JediDiplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best presents come in the smallest packages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading is Fundamental

"Uncle Jensen!! Read to me." Lincoln yelled from the living room.

Jensen chuckled, "I'm not sure I can read one of your books, Linc. You wanna hear one of mine?"

"No, Uncle Jensen, I got bumpy books like yours! So we can read together." Linc called back and Jensen heard him launch off the couch and race toward his room. He shook his head.

"Bumpy books?" he asked his brother as Jensen got the cheese platter ready. Jensen snuck a piece of cheese as he assembled it.

"Linc told everyone about how you read with your fingers at show and tell. He calls them bumpy books."

"Oh?" Jensen asked. He'd shown the boys last time he was down how the braille reader worked. He hadn't realized Linc had paid that much attention.

"The kids all thought it was wickedly cool. Like a secret language." Josh added. 

Jensen huffed a laugh, feeling a bit weirded out, though he couldn't pinpoint why. He supposed he should be flattered he was cool with the kindergarten crowd. He'd loved reading to the boys, and the last time he'd seen them they'd tried all reading a book together though that hadn't produced great results. He was kinda resigned to waiting until they were a bit older and he could read novels to them.

"Uncle Jensen! I gots it! Come and see!!" Linc yelled and Jensen imagined Lincoln launching off the stairs like he'd been told so many times not to do.

"Lincoln, I know you have manners, why don't you try using them?" Josh asked mildly. Then Jensen felt a tug on his leg and looked down at Linc, who was trying very hard to be patient and get his uncle's attention.

"Please, Uncle Jensen, read with me?" There was a tug on his hand and he grinned as he was dragged to the couch before he could answer. He tripped over something and Josh called for Linc to be careful. "You can sit here," Linc instructed as he grabbed Jensen's hand and guided it to the couch behind him. Jensen held back on his laughter as he dutifully did as he was told. A set of bony knees dug into his leg and he was almost kicked in the crotch before Linc's little body settled.

Linc's small hand tugged on Jensen's larger one again and he was given the book in question. "Buddy, I'm not sure I can read this... you could read it to me." Jensen said quietly, feeling over the smooth cover. He didn't want to disappoint his nephew. He could make the story up, he'd done it before.

"No, it's bumpy like yours. Just not on the outside, cuz Mrs. MelMarie said that the bumps--"

"braille," Jensen corrected.

"braille wouldn't stick and I can read the title and she said that's most important. That I can read it. Cuz we're supposed to read together to practice. Mrs. MelMarie said so."

"OK," Jensen said slowly, opening the book up. He ran his fingers over the first page and found the edge of what felt like braille tape at the bottom. Frowning he felt the raised dots and took in a sharp breath. "Oh," he said quietly. "Scruffy the Tugboat."

"See? Toldja it was like your books! Now we can read together like before." Linc announced loudly, squirming.

Jensen swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat. He squeezed the little boy on his lap, blinking back tears. He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder and took another deep breath. "Mrs. K, Linc's teacher, had a teacher that specialized in blind education come over and explain blindness to his class after his show and tell. Afterwards, Linc told her all about you, and how much he missed you reading to him. Sister MelMarie offered to braille a few of his favorite books so you guys could read together."

"Uncle Jensen, don't you like it? You're kinda crying." Linc said, quietly, pushing his small body closer to his uncle. Jensen felt him squirm and he knew Linc was looking at him. 

"This is really cool, Linc," Jensen said, clearing his throat. Josh squeezed his shoulder again. "Really really cool. I love it."

Linc twisted again and then bounced on Jensen's lap. "Oh good, so can we read now?"

Jensen laughed, "yes, buddy, we can do that."


End file.
